Worth It All
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: He was miserable for being here. She was miserable for having left. A three month holiday vacation holds many surprises for them, as well as Stan and Kyle. Eventual Ike/Shelly. M for Language, and future graphic content.
1. Getting back to the gist of Things

Disclaimer: I don't own this and make no profit from it; nor do I understand where the hell this idea came from. XD

- - - - -

Worth It All

- - - - -

Snow, no matter how you looked at it, was always the same. It was always white, always cold, and either made you smile, or pissed you off in some way, shape or form. Falling snow tended to double these reactions. Tonight was a falling snow free night, which made anyone who was driving relatively happy.

Or at least as happy as one could be, after driving for damn near four hours late at night. Though not a particularly long drive, nor troublesome one – as no cars where around to cause traffic – it was still pretty exhausting should said driver be under guise of jet lag and hunger. It probably didn't help knowing that once the drive was over, and the final destination had been reached; it would still be a few more hours until being able to fall into a nice warm waiting bed.

With a short huff, the driver – an average looking young woman – turned the car's heater off. She wouldn't need it any longer as she passed by the all too familiar city sign of her home town. She was mere minutes away now. Soon she'd be able to relax, kick back, get some food and be able to just get away from everything else for the next three months.

Here there would be no stupid stressful college to deal with. Here there would be no stupid agitating trends she'd be expected to follow. Here there would be no need to restrict her self as she'd been doing for the past couple of years. Here there would be nothing but freedom to do as she pleased.

The car slowed as it made a turn onto the final street of its long trip. All the houses still looked all the same. Hell, the whole damn town looked the same; nothing had really changed at all. However, that was to be expected here. No matter how many crazy or unexplainable events happened to or in this backwater little mountain town, South Park would always be the same.

The car's engine was cut off, and the lights went black. Letting out a long drawn breath she didn't realize she had been holding, the young woman got out of the car; only pausing to grab her purse. Her luggage could wait for now.

Turning for the door, she briskly shuffled up to the door and knocked loudly a few times. She could hear someone calling out, a few muffles, but finally an audible 'coming' from the other side.

As the door opened, she was greeted by a rather surprised looking young man who stood there gawking at her. She rolled her eyes at this, but then let a warm smirk cross her features.

"You just gonna stand there all night and stare, ass-wipe?"

The other frowned indigently and puffed his chest out a little.

"Excuse me… it's pronounced 'Awz-wee-pae'!" He spoke in a false haughty tone as he closed the door.

The two broke out in a small chuckle before sharing a quick and short embrace.

"Good to see ya, Sis. Mom and Dad are in the kitchen."

"Great, 'cause I'm starving my ass off."

"Still got a ways to go from what I see."

This comment landed the youth a punch on his forearm, which stung a little, but wasn't as heated or malice filled as the one's he'd received many ages ago. He had to smile at that though. Never had he in his young life ever thought he'd actually enjoy his sister's presence or antics. The years had done wonders for them both.

"I'll kick your ass when I'm not so tired." She smirked once again, and this time they both joined their parents in the kitchen. Food was to be had by all, along with sharing stories into the wee hours of the morning, until finally retiring to that warm and wonderful thing called bed.

Shelly Marsh was truly home.

- - - -

Waking up to the bitter morning cold, Shelly decided, was complete hell. She should have been use to this, but then again after having been away from these cooler climates for some time now, it was understandably different. With a great amount of effort, Shelly got herself up, out of bed and ready to start her first official day of vacation.

Stan, it seemed, was better at getting out of bed in the mornings than he use to be. Shelly had come down for breakfast only to find her brother already attacking his own plate. Padding lightly into the kitchen, she began to fix her own.

"Geese, Mom went all out didn't she; eggs, bacon, sausage… waffles… damn."

"Well, she wanted to start your first morning back with something 'appropriate' so… I'm not complaining." Stan spoke around a forkful of eggs.

"For once."

"Ha ha ha…"

Shelly sat down across from the boy.

"So when did she say we were going to the mall today?"

"Around twelve, which is like…twenty minutes from now." Stan picked up his own plate and placed it in the sink.

Shelly nodded as she ate, contemplating a few various things.

"I know she wanted to take me clothes shopping, but I do need to see about getting over to Benisons Books. I remember seeing the same books there as the ones in my college's campus book store – only a hell of a lot cheaper."

"Books you need for upcoming courses?" Stan sat back down in his chair, sipping on some orange juice.

"Books I need for current courses, actually. I mean, I don't necessarily need them to pass, but the books would help. It would make all the difference between a C+ and an A."

"Dude, why didn't you just get them anyway, even if they were a bit more expensive?"

"Well…" Shelly paused, fork in mid air. "I didn't exactly feel like going back in there after the beginning of the semester when I told the clerk, in so many polite words or less, to go fuck himself."

Stan shook his head and snorted.

"Yeah, ok."

- - -

After breakfast was said and done, and Sharon Marsh had returned back from the corner drug store, the three of them set off for the Mall. Stan had said previously that he'd be meeting up with 'the guys' there, so it would just be Sharon and Shelly for most of the day.

"Alright, we'll meet you by the food court at five, ok? I want to make sure we'll have plenty of time to get back home and ready for tonight."

"Sure, no problem." Stan gave a short nod and began off in the opposite direction.

"Alright!" Sharon turned to her daughter and smiled warmly. "So, let's see what we can find for you!"

For the next four hours, Sharon and Shelly had gone to almost every clothing store the mall had to offer. It would be noted that they didn't exactly buy something in every single store; but there were enough new outfits bought in between them all that Shelly seriously was considering dumping all her old clothes. She had no idea were she'd begin to put all these new ones. She'd have to buy another two suitcases for the trip back as well.

Yet, she was happy.

It had been a long time since she and her mother could do any sort of bonding together; what with conflicting schedules and distance and just everyday life. In fact, this whole three months off thing was almost like a much needed god-send. Honestly, Shelly had been having a pretty shitty year… and if she was really honest with herself, this hadn't been the only one.

Moving away and going to college, she had at first thought, was like a milestone of wonderment. She was getting away from her hectic life in South Park, away from her crazy family, and away for all the pent up negativity she'd somehow come to accumulate in her childhood and early youth. She'd had a few friends, but more enemies than she'd cared to count.

Then one day, a letter of acceptance came in the mail; to some out of state far away college she had sent her application to on a whim. A false hope, if you will.

It had been answered and accepted.

Looking back on it, at that time, she'd thought it was a sign that her life was going to get better from then on out.

She had been sorely mistaken.

If anything, it was like she'd been kept inside this fake world all her life, only to be given the chance to get out and see what the real world was.

The real world was an ugly and bitter place.

It, however bad, did provide her with things she did truly come to appreciate. For starters, the school education was her primary focus. She'd taken courses on things she'd dreamed of for years, and was truly happy for. She'd also gained more friends. She had even gained a new sense of freedom and respect for herself, which lead to her being able to rid herself of a lot of pent up anxiety and anger she'd held onto for so long. She had been given a new start.

However, like all good things, they eventually run there course. Her new friends turned out to not be all that great. The stress she thought she'd lost came back by semester three in double fold. The dorm she'd had at first had been found not up to code and the whole wing had been shut down. She'd had to find a new place and pick up a small job. At first, it was a bit troubling, as she'd had to squat with friends for about three weeks.

It was then that she'd found out her friend Tyron had a place, and was looking for a roommate. She jumped on the chance, and he'd been all too happy to oblige. Things were good…at first. Now…now they just…sucked so much.

Shelly stopped and closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly. She stopped her train of thought right there. She was away from all the bullshit right now, and the last thing in hell she needed to do was think about _that_…

"Shelly, it's getting close to time. Didn't you say you needed some book or something?" Sharon's voice interrupted her thoughts, causing her to jump a tiny bit.

"Y-yeah. The bookstore is right here. I'll be real quick."

"Take your time; we still have an hour. I, however, am a bit tired, so I'm going to head to the food court now. Just try and be back by five."

"Sure Mom, thanks." Shelly gave a small smile as she watched her mom depart.

- - -

"Paralipophobia and You, . . . Phengophobia: Sure sign of the Daywalker, . . . Thanatophobia: It happens to everyone, so deal with it."

Shelly grunted lightly as she searched along the selves. While the bookstore did have many helpful and great books, its sorting system was just plain damn stupid. Sections that had absolutely no reason to be together were mixed in, and it irritated her to no end. She'd had to ask the counter attendant if they even had said book in. He'd told her they did indeed have one copy left, and had pointed her to this aisle.

Standing back up, she stretched and rubbed at her eyes. She'd been reading tiny font now for damn near the entire hour she'd been in here. For a moment she just stared off into space, trying to will herself to get back to work, until her eyes wondered, and low and behold her search was over.

There on the top shelf, lay the book: Theology: Fides Quaerens Intellectum. Use, Abuse, Truths and Lies.

Giving a muttered 'Thank God' and a short contented sigh, Shelly felt herself relax. Now she'd be able to not only Ace her class, but save a great deal of cash. She might even keep the book if it proved entertaining, and if not, she could always resell it to some dumb ass back on campus – for a profit of course.

She reached out almost gleefully and took the book, only to realize after what took her a moment, she wasn't the only one holding on to it.

Glancing up, she blinked dumb-founded as she came face to face with what looked like some random young teenager. He was at least a good few inches shorter than her, but really that wasn't saying much (She herself had shot up to an awkward 5' 9"). He sported an unruly spiky mop of ash black hair; which peculiarly framed his face around his eyes; which appeared to be a rather interesting slate grayish blue. Had he been wearing any kind of hat, Shelly seriously would have thought this kid to be Stan for a second or two. Yet something was nagging her in the back of her mind.

"I…know you…from somewhere…" Shelly found herself saying; not that she could really help it. It was annoying having this nagging feeling.

The boy in question just raised one fine eyebrow, and pursed his lips.

"I know I've seen you before."

The kid just gave her a wide grinning smirk. His eyes seemed to flash with a hint of something mischievous.

"Of course you have." If possible he grinned even wider.

Shelly was about to ask 'where' but-

"You've seen me in your dreams; in your bed."

And with that, Shelly yanked the book out of his hand, and preceded to whap him upside the head with said textbook. She spun quickly on the spot and stormed away, grumbling how she'd forgotten how the kids in this town were all fucking turds and asses.

- - -

"I can't decide between MC Dreidel's newest CD or Shy Back and Little Wings… Stan, help me out here."

"Dude, you know I don't really care for that kind of music, but if I must… Go with Shy Back and Little Wings. At least it's a blend of metal and rap… so I can stand to listen to it in your car."

Stan smirked at his best friend of 21 years, who in turn mocked him back by sticking his tongue out at the other boy.

"I put up with your music, so you can put up with mine." Kyle reasoned.

"You actually _like_ my music. You've admitted it yourself."

"How do you know I wasn't lying?" The green be-hatted boy smirked.

"Because, I know you." Stan smirked back and leaned in, poking the other boy in the side; who almost drop the CD. He glared in return and swatted his hand away.

"I'm back…" Came a third voice from behind the two. Kyle turned towards the owner of the voice.

"Did you find that book you- Holy Shit, Ike, what happened to your face?"

Ike, who chuckled lightly at his brothers antics, grinned lightly. Stan also looked at the boys face, slightly startled: There was a very large and long red mark running diagonally across it.

"I found the book…and the book found my face." Ike gave a lopsided smile.

"How did…" Kyle began, but then noticed that his brother didn't actually have the book on him; so that ruled out the kid's own stupidity, unless. . .

"Oh God, you didn't hit on someone, did you?" Kyle groaned.

"It kinda slipped out."

"Ike..." Kyle pinched the bride of his nose.

"I couldn't help it! It was… just too convenient! I mean, she totally gave me an open end, I couldn't stop it." The spiky hair teen waved his hands frantically.

Kyle merely gave his brother 'the eye,' which meant he didn't believe any of it.

"No seriously. She was grabbing the same book I was gonna get, and then staring at me, she blurts out that she's seen me somewhere before; like she knew me or something."

"Alright, alright, but Mom's going to-"

"Mom's not going to do anything… 'cept lecture me…again…for the millionth time…" Ike rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Still…" Kyle chuckled. "She slapped you with a book. Dude. That's fucking great."

"Hey!"

"Usually they just call you an ass or walk away." Kyle was starting to laugh, and Stan was starting to join him.

"It's not my fault her mood was set to 'Bitch!' Fucking older chicks can't take a joke. It's not like I meant it anyway… so freaking anal about every little thing under the… Techno Phile 7!" And just as easily as that, Ike trampled over to the rack and located said CD.

"You know, it's hard to remember he's supposed to be a genius most of the time." Stan laughed lightly, Kyle agreeing with him.

"I know. He sure as hell doesn't act like the typical genius type. That is, not anymore. He did up until he was eleven… then at twelve, he just… sort of changed his demeanor. Not that I mind, really. He's a lot more fun, or at least, seems to be happier for it."

"Mmn.." Stan nodded. Though the mention of books did remind him… he checked his watched and sighed.

"I have to get going. Mom told me to be back by the food court by five."

"That's pretty early…" Kyle gave him a questioning look.

"We're going out for dinner tonight; to celebrate Shelly being back in town for the next three months and all."

"Oh, that's nice. It's going to be interesting with her back in town and whatnot."

"Yeah, though honestly, it's nice to have her around for a little while. I mean, now that we have the kind of relationship I've always secretly envied you have."

Kyle grinned to himself, and glanced back over to his younger brother, who was already purchasing the CD he'd flocked to previously.

"I guess it just works in different ways for different people. It took me a while to finally accept Ike when we were little kids, but I finally did." Kyle turned back to Stan. "I wouldn't change it for the world. I'm closer to Ike than I am Mom or Dad… and to be honest, I think he is the same with me."

"I know he is." Stan put an arm around the other. "Later, dude. I'll see you two tomorrow. Don't forget to bring some movies." He pulled the other in for a quick hug, which was returned.

"Yeah, yeah…enjoy tonight." Kyle gave a wave as Stan trotted out.

"Stan's leaving already?" Ike walked up to his brother.

"Yeah… he has dinner plans with the family tonight; for his sister being back in town."

Ike nodded absent mindedly.

"I almost forgot he had a sister…" Ike furrowed his brow. "Didn't she have some weird face thing?"

"She had head gear for her teeth…but that was years ago. I don't think you've been around her much."

Ike shrugged. "Probably not."

"Come on, let's get back home. I'm getting tired, and I want to break in this new CD." Kyle smiled.

Ike rolled his eyes. He did not care for his brother's taste in music one bit, nor did Kyle care for his. Kyle had claimed it was overly repetitive and lacked in lyrics and real movement. Ike begged to differ. It had plenty of beat, and was more about the rhythm and pace than the lyrical message. There was also a mathematical side to it that he loved profusely, that Kyle, nor most anyone he knew, couldn't seem to grasp.

Techno wasn't the only music that he enjoyed in this way; rock and heavy metal seemed to follow in step as well. Pop too, along with various other random songs by random people; but that was his little secret.

- - -

"Damn, this steak kicks ass. I love this place. Great pick, Shelly!" Stan grinned as he bit into another cut of his Sirloin.

"I figured we haven't been to Outback in a while, and since I was given the choice..." Shelly shrugged. Truthfully, she was just as excited. She'd been craving for some Bloomin' Onion for a bit.

"So I hear your studies are going well. That's great, hun. I'm proud to see you working so hard." Randy Marsh spoke as he sliced open his potato.

"I can't afford not to. The classes aren't all that hard, really, it's just the amount of work that all piles together. Sometimes I wonder why I even took five courses at a time." She mused.

"Well, what matters is you're sticking with them, and not giving up." Her father smiled lightly. "When next semester comes, you can just take fewer classes."

"It's really good to hear about your academic studies, hunny..." Her mother spoke up. "However, what about everything else? You mentioned something about having a job in your last letter, and also about having to move out of the dorms they shut down."

"The jobs alright; not anything I want to be stuck at forever." Shelly paused a moment, briefly thinking something over, before going on. "I did have to move out. For a little while I had to stay with friends, but I was able to find a nice two bedroom apartment; I've been there for a couple of years now."

"You can afford that on your own?" Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no...I moved in with a friend, so we split the bills."

"Oh. Is it that Keren girl?" Sharon questioned.

"No. It's my friend Tyron."

At this, Randy stopped eating. He set his fork down lightly.

"So, you've been living with this friend for a few years now, and you neglected to mention it was a boy?"

"Considering I'm twenty five, almost twenty six now, I didn't think I'd have to. Now put the knife down, Dad, before someone accuses you of being homicidal."

Randy complied, but gave his daughter a stern look.

"Regardless of how old an adult you are or not, that is still something your mother and I would like to hear about. Who is this boy anyway; if he really _just_ a friend?"

Shelly heaved a sigh and put her fork down.

"I really, really don't want to get into it right now. I just got here...I want to get away from everything for the next three months. I promise I'll talk to you about it more, later. Right now, I just really want to enjoy my time." Shelly gave them a weak smile.

Randy and Sharon gave each other a glance, but both nodded.

"Alright. We won't bring it back up, but we will expect you to at some point later." Randy went back to his own steak, while Sharon gave her daughter a smile and went back to her salad.

Shelly smiled and resumed her own dinner. The only one left not eating was Stan, who'd been quiet this whole time, taking in the conversation. Something was apparently bothering his sister. Sure, school was tough and full of stress, but there was something else...maybe a lot more something else's. Whatever it was, Stan wanted to help Shelly through it.

- - -

"I don't know what is going on in that crazy ass brain of yours, but whatever you're planning, you'd better forget it."

"I'm not planning anything!"

Kyle rolled his eyes and glared at his brother.

"I've already planned it." A wide toothy smile crossed the teen's features.

"If Stan chooses to kick your ass, I'm not saving you just because we're related."

"Psh, He'll have to catch me first."

Kyle shook his head as the two came into view of the Marsh household. Kyle and Ike were planning on joining Stan, and eventually Kenny and Cartman, in an all day movie marathon. The group usually did this once a month, if not more.  
Kyle glanced at the sky for a brief moment. None of them were exactly sure how or when it happened, but one day their crazy tangled group of four, became a crazy misshapen group of five. Somehow, Ike had wiggled his way into it, and no one bothered to have him wiggle out. He wasn't always with them, but for the most part he was. Sure, the kid had his own circle of friends and activities to do, but Ike had stated he felt more like himself with the four of them. Kyle just accepted it. Every time Ike tried to explain it, he could only understand half of what his brother was saying.

Speaking of which...Kyle turned around from where he was standing in front of Stan's front door. Ike was back next to the mail box.

"Ike, what the hell?"

"Just go on." The other waved at him.

Kyle grumbled something under his breath and knocked on the door.

- - -

Stan turned to the sound of the knock. "COMING!" He swore under his breath as he searched frantically for a towel to dry his hands. He'd been in the middle of washing the dishes, and lost track of time.

"Chill, I'll get it." Shelly said as she dropped a glass in the sink.

"Thanks."

Stan had told Shelly about the guy's movie day today, but she didn't really care. It was fine with her. She'd planned to walk around town today, maybe take in some sights or even do a little light shopping at some of the smaller family owned businesses. Basically a day of doing really nothing. Just an uneventful day, really.

Of course, an uneventful day can get pretty event filled when you innocently open your front door, only to have a huge ass snowball nail you in the face.

"AH FUCK!"

Shelly reeled back and bent over slightly. The stinging cold of snow and ice was never fun when you weren't expecting it. Then again, even in snowball fights, one never expects it. Swearing lightly to herself, she scampered upstairs just as Stan came out of the kitchen, looking rather confused. He stared at Kyle who shook his head rapidly, and then to a rather pale looking Ike.

"Am I in trouble?"

"You will be if she finds out it was you." Stan started to laugh.

"Joy..." The teen stepped in and past his brother. "I'm raiding the fridge!"

Kyle gave a face, which Stan waved off, muttering an 'I don't care' to Kyle's silent protest.

"You spoil him too much. Keep it up and I'll be out of a job."

Stan grinned. "Just shush and let's set up the movies. The others will be here soon."

- - -

"Na na na-na, na na..Bingo." Ike reached into the back of the fridge and claimed his prize happily. He loved coming over here, whether Kyle was with him or not. Stan was practically like a second brother to him, which was ironic as one time the two had been out shopping together (Kyle had been sick, the poor dear) and a woman had indeed mistaken them for brothers.

Turning about and closing the door with his foot, Ike's happy bubble was popped as he came face to face with. . .huh, that chick from the bookstore. Wait...the chick he just nailed with the snowball.

His eyes widened a little. Was this Shelly?

Shelly's eyes widened slightly before narrowing.

"You! You're Stan's little friend?!" She huffed out agitatedly.

The logical thing, Ike knew, would be to agree and apologies. The logical thing, Ike was sure, would be the best thing to do right now, as he was pretty sure she'd be able to catch him if he took off running. Ike knew this all, yet upon opening his mouth, couldn't fight back the sarcastic witted retort.

"No, I came in through the back door to steal yogurt."

- - -

"Ok, so what do you want to watch first? Midnight of the Scar, Shoo-Lewd and Crude, Rise of Darkness..."

"How about...Defiance? You haven't seen it yet."

"Bullshit, we're not watching that you Jew-rat! I ain't watching a movie that grossly portrays how horrible the Germans where, when we all know they weren't!"

"Cartman, I will kick your ass, so help me-"

"Let's watch Shoo-Lewd and Crude. It's fucking hilarious, and the chick's tits are fucking huge!"

"Alright, I think I'll agree with Kenny, for the sake of hilarity. You guys?"

"Better than that Jewish crap."

"Cartman-"

"Guys, can we just have one movie marathon day without you two trying to kill one another. Now we got the movie settled, who wants popcor- never mind, stupid question. I'll make three bags. Where did the remote go?"

" I think it's under-"

SMACK.

Four pairs of eyes turned towards the sound that emanated from the kitchen, only to see Shelly briskly walk out.

"I'm going out. Have fun." She spoke sharply, and with that, disappeared out the front door.

"Was that Shelly?" Cartman questioned.

"Dude, when did your sister actually become hot?"

"Ahh, dude." Stan shook his head at Kenny. "Come on, let's just get on with this. I'll get the popcorn... "

"Where's Ike?" Kyle wondered. "I thought he was getting something to munch on."

"Ike, hurry up, we're about to start! The yogurt is in the back, dude."

Ike walked out, towel in hand.

"Dude, what the hell?" Stan rose an eyebrow; the others just snickered. Ike proceeded to wipe the rest of what had been his yogurt off his face, though some was still in his hair.

"Yeah, I found the yogurt...and the yogurt found my face."

- X Ch 1 -

So, hope you peoples enjoy this fun little trip I have planned. XD It's gonna be crazy. Anywho, got all the grammer corrections I could find and fixed them. Enjoy peoples! :D Chapter 2 will be up shortly. :3


	2. A Peek at Inner Workings

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.

- - -

_Ch: 2_

- - -

Through the years, it seemed as if the town had gained a few new stores as well as people. Largely it remained unchanged. Shelly had pretty much counted on this, and was pleasantly surprised when she found something new she'd not come across before. She'd stopped by a few places and purchased a few things. She'd taken in a few old sites around town. All in all, it had turned out rather like what she'd been expecting.

She was, however, still a little agitated about earlier.

First was the incident at the mall, and then in her own house. After she'd stormed out of the house, her mind had finally put two and two together. She vaguely remembered him now. That little punk was Stan's friend Kyle's little Canadian adopted brother. She hadn't ever really been around the kid that much before, so she honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd really seen him. However, now, it looked like she'd probably wind up seeming a whole hell of a lot of him.  
Shelly stopped by a little cafe and got herself a mocha latte, and calmed herself down. If she were to have any relaxation at all for these next three months, she was going to have to be patience and remember: South Park residents were primary stupid. Therefore, he was just some stupid punk ass little teen.

Taking a sip of the warming drink, she felt her whole body seem to shiver joyously at the heat. Perhaps she'd been pretty harsh too. Granted he'd deserved it, but then again...  
Shelly looked to her watch and back around. She'd spent a good few hours already just bumming around town. Time really did fly when you were having fun. She figured she'd just head home now, and grab some time to do some emailing and net surfing.

- - -

"Ok, now can we watch Defiance? Cartman's fat ass is in the can, so he'll be there for the next two hours."

Kenny laughed lightly at Kyle's plea. Stan laughed too, but shook his head.

"We'll watch it tonight, after he leaves. Promise."

Kyle huffed, but agreed. Kenny made a small cackling 'Awww', to which Ike snickered. The other two just ignored them.

"Actually, I already have a movie planned. One I thought would be good for old time's sake." Stan smirked, posing dramatically.

"A movie that is a testament to our treasured friendship!"

"Stop being a fag and just tell us the damn movie!" Cartman voiced as he came back in the room. At the same time, Shelly entered as well, having come home from her outing.

"Hey Sis. Wanna join us for the most nostalgic movie and testament to friendship ever made?"

Shelly walked over, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Stan proceeded to uncover an old copy of-

"Terrance and Philip: AOF?!"

"Holy Shit Dude! That is a fucking classic!"

"Sweet!"

Shelly made a face to the boys enthusiasm and was about to give her vehement opinion, until she was beaten to it.

"Fuck that! I am not watching that shit!"

The others moaned and Stan turned to Ike.

"Oh come on! You saw it and liked it before!"

"I was three and blind to the hypocrisy and immaturity of this show!"

Shelly blinked a few times and couldn't help but let out a snorted chuckle. To think they shared something in common.

"I find it hilariously ironic that the Canadian hates it as much as I do." Shelly smirked.

Ike stood up from his seat.

"Wrong! I hate it much more than you because of the fact I _am_ Canadian. This show is a disgrace and it belittles my people." Ike padded around the couch. "By all means, enjoy, but I'm gonna go steal time with your computer, Stan."

"Alright guys, let's get this movie started!"

- - -

Shelly leaned back in her chair, staring at the computer screen. She answered most of the emails from friends, and had written some of her own. Browsing the internet had proved to waste a few hours, but boredom had begun to set in. Turning towards her bags from the previous days shopping spree, she rummaged through them until she found the Theology book.

Sitting on her bed, she thumbed through it...glancing every now and then at some of the articles and sections she passed. The book was indeed going to help her out now, and she'd have no problem Acing her class. There were some pretty in depth debates and arguments, not to mention a lot of content she wasn't entirely sure she'd be able to really break down.  
Shelly paused. Had the little punk really wanted this book? It seemed way too out of context for him. Here she was working on a Bachelors degree, and this kid probably wasn't even out of high school yet. Her thoughts drifted for a moment...downstairs she could hear her brother and his friends laughing at that dumb movie...and she could hear music coming from Stan's room.

Closing the book, Shelly got off her bed and made her way to her brother's room. The door was ajar slightly, so she pushed it open quietly. The kid was sitting in the computer chair. He'd kicked up his legs on the edge of the desk, and was lost in the music he was playing, as his eyes were closed and he jammed via air guitar. She smirked as she quietly walked further in, contemplating whether or not to mess with him.

Shelly shook her head and instead sat down on Stan's bed, cracking the book back open. She had to admit, the music he was playing was pretty nice. Sounded like a mix of Techno and Rock... but she wasn't entirely sure. She smiled lightly despite herself. She was actually starting to feel a regained sense of peace she hadn't felt in a long time. Maybe it was being back home; maybe it was the comfort of knowing she wouldn't be leaving until another three months. Whatever it was, she welcomed it with open arms.

The song ended all too soon. Ike turned to the computer, and loaded up another song, fully intent on jamming out to it again, until he was startled by the sudden voice to his left.

"That wasn't too bad."

Ike jumped only slightly, his legs falling off the desk, and he turned back to face his company.

"Ah..." Ike gave her a quick up and down glance, cautious. He wasn't afraid of her, but he was going to be weary if need be.

"Thanks..." He finally replied. "It's a composite piece of Techno and Metal."

"Thought it was something like that. Surprised someone found a way to make it work."

Ike leaned back in the swivel chair and spun the rest of the way to face her.

"Look, if this is about earlier..."

Shelly shook her head. "Forget about that...all of that. I was pretty harsh, but...I guess I just figured I wouldn't be bombarded with South Park stupidity for another couple of days."

Ike smirked. "You've been away too long it seems."

"Perhaps." Shelly stared off, thumbing the page she was on. Ike glanced to the book and back.

"So you're not gonna hit me with the book again are you?" He smiled.

"No. Actually, I was wondering why you'd even want this book in the first place. I mean… this book's pretty hard core; even I don't fully grasp it all. Besides, I need it for my class. You shouldn't need a book like this for class."

"Oh I don't. I just really like that book."

Shelly blinked. "What?"

"Yeah, I've already read half of it. However, the public library lost their copy so I decided I'd just go buy it. It's a really great read."

Shelly was wide-eyed.

"You're shitting me."

"Mm-nm... I read books like that all the time."

"But you're like...fifteen..."

"Sixteen, and so what? I don't have to look like a genius to be one."

Shelly leaned back on the bed and stared. This kid was claiming he'd already read half this book, and that he was some kind of genius. Well if that didn't just beat all.

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm not in school...at least not at the moment..."

"So then, you just graduated?"

Ike looked up, thinking, then back to Shelly.

"I did about...almost a year ago."

Shelly smirked. "That's what I thought. You're still pretty fresh from High School then." Shelly flopped backwards on the bed. "What's so genius about that?"

"No, you half-wit." Ike leaned forward in his seat. "I graduated last year with my A.A and A.S."

It took her a minute to process this; mostly due to being stunned that the kid had just threw an insult at her.

"Damn, adults are all so stupid." Ike muttered.

"Hey, I am not stupid. It's just a little hard to believe you're some kind of genius when the first thing that flies out of your mouth is crude hit lines and sarcastic remarks."

"I'm sorry, alright?! It wasn't like I meant it! It just...it just happens!"

"You want me to believe that?!"

"Believe what ever you want! I couldn't give a shit less what you or anyone thinks!"

"Then I'll choose…" Shelly got up and slipped off the bed, staring him down. " To believe that you're just a puck ass little kid who talks big and thinks he's so damn cool because he's different!"

Ike growled and shot from the chair, staring her right back; though his heated gaze had to tilt slight upward to catch her own.

"Go ahead then! That will prove how ignorant and stupid you are, considering you know nothing about me! All you see is the age, and the stereotypical portrayal that goes with it, and I'm getting sick of that shit!"

Sometimes there were points in which you could not honestly imagine how one or two little things could set you off. For some reason unknown to her, this was one of those times; resurfacing. Before she could even comprehend was she was doing, she'd already raised her arm and threw out. Only when said action was taking place, did it dawn on her what she was doing.

Yet, her thrown fist was caught, much to her amazement and bewildered self. She gritted her teeth and made to yank her arm back, moving with her leg as well to try and trip the younger boy. She managed to regain her hand and arm; and her leg swept into his; only instead of him tripping back like she'd thought; he wound up crashing into her, causing her to fall back and drag him down with her.

It might not have hurt so bad, had it not been for the fact the damn book had been right there on the bed, and had to be the one thing her head hit full on. She swore loudly and reached up to her head.

"What happened?" The heat in Ike's voice vanished.

Shelly peered out of one eye, rubbing the back of her head. She glared at the teen above her and growled.

"I hit my fucking head on the book."

Ike hung his head, his shoulders shaking lightly. Try as he might, he wasn't able to hold back the laugh he was fighting.

"You really are stupid." His face flushed from his hysterics and he couldn't keep the wide grin plastered across his face from forming.

Letting go of her head, Shelly reached out and grabbed the boy's face with both hands. One hand had managed to grab a hold of a hidden ear, and the other his cheek.

"AO…Saop gawd dammatt!"

Ike retaliated in much the same way, only he made the mistake of having his thumb too close to the other's mouth. As an underhanded result, he got bit. Really though, it was probably the last thing Shelly should have done, as biting the kid had only caused him to yelp out and in reaction, knock his forehead into her own.

There wasn't much fighting as a result, for after that, both had promptly been knocked out.

- - -

The hours had carried on, and the sun had long since set. The quartet of boys downstairs had slowly dwindled until only Stan and Kyle remained. Now it was just the two of them, a big comfy blanket, a full bowl of popcorn and the movie Kyle had been bugging Stan to watch all night.

"After this, I say we crash. It's late as it is, so you might as well stay." Stan rubbed his eyes lightly.

"Yeah, sure. I'll run upstairs and let Ike know we're staying, if he hasn't figured that out already."

"I got it, dude. Relax. Get the movie started up, I'll be right back."

Kyle began to fiddle with the DVD player as Stan took to the stairs. He was surprised the teen had been so quiet most of the night, but figured he'd just wanted to respect the movie goes down stairs. Upon coming to his door, Stan found it to be rather open. Stan didn't get but a foot inside, before halting abruptly – his heart jumping into his throat.

There, on his bed, were both his sister and Ike, looking slightly dead to the world. Though seeing the gentle rise and fall from his sister's chest could defy that, it was still pretty shocking to see.

What in the name of God had been going on up here?

Not knowing really what to do, Stan turned back around and out, his mind in a daze. He closed the door partially before leaving and heading back down stairs, taking his spot next to Kyle under the blanket.

"Did you let Ike know?"

"He's already asleep, so it's cool."

Kyle sighed in annoyance.

"Dude, after the movie we can just throw him out on the couch. He's being such a mooch."

"No, no…it's cool…" Stan blinked, still dazed.

Kyle raised an eyebrow at Stan, whose face was a bit unreadable.

"You ok, Stan? You look…out of it."

"Ah, yeah… just… when I went up, I found Ike already passed out on my bed."

"Ok…" Kyle prodded slightly.

"Shelly was with him."

Kyle reeled back, the shock apparent.

"What in the Hell?!"

"I don't know, dude, I just… let it go. Maybe it had something to do with that book I saw on the bed, or maybe it was the music I saw on the computer… let's just watch the movie and worry about that later."

"Yeah, sounds good." Kyle agreed.

Some things were just too weird to ask further questions about. This was one such thing. Perhaps there was a logical explanation, and perhaps there wasn't. Either way, neither boy cared to discuses it at this point in time.

- - -

Waking up to the sound of one's heartbeat can be a pretty pleasant thing, under the right circumstances. Waking up to the sound of another's heartbeat, could also be considered a pleasant cherished time; as such that heartbeat was usually one's lover's in question. However, waking up to an unknown heartbeat can be both exciting and scary.

This was how Ike was feeling, as he stirred from his rest. The alien heartbeat was both exotically mystifying and terribly scary. Whose was this if not his own? It wasn't Kyle's as he knew his brother's well enough. Where had he been last to wind up against another? Carefully, and quietly, he shifted and caught a glance of the other's face.

There before him, was Shelly Marsh.

A slight jolt ran down his spine at seeing her underneath him; her face not too far from his. His body tensed as he registered her subtle breathing, the rise and fall of her chest and stomach pressing against his own. He swallowed, whether from nerves or just having a dry mouth, he wasn't entirely sure. It would be so easy to just lean in, and see if those lips where really as soft as the outside light made them out to be.

'_No! Just…stop. Stop and figure out…what the hell to do.'_

Ike glanced around carefully, trying hard not to move. There wasn't much in the way. With very patience precision, Ike managed to slowly lift himself up and away from the other, and was able to get back on his feet. A wave of relief flooded through him as he thanked every deity he knew of. Of course this was short lived, thanks to his bladder screaming at him; the very reason he'd woken up in the first place.

With an incredible fastest-tip-toe-possible to the bathroom, Ike managed to find some peace for this early hour.

After washing his hands and exiting the bathroom, the youth crepe quietly downstairs. There he found Stan and Kyle already long gone to dream world; as well as whatever movie they'd been watching. He smirked to himself as he turned off the glowing blue TV set. It didn't surprise him to see these two in such a manner. Really, it was only odd whenever the two were apart. It was something Ike had come to both awe and envy. A bond so amazingly blessed, and so amazingly cursed.

He left the two alone, sneaking instead to the kitchen to grab a late early morning snack. Sitting down to eat it gave him time to pause and think; to reflect over the course of events that had just played out but mere hours ago.

They had been getting along…and then, just like that, they were at each other's throats. He'd gotten annoyed and agitated, and that in turn made her do the same. He'd thrown the first metaphorical punch, and she retaliated in haste. It surprised him, because hardly anyone outside his family could really get him riled up as she had. In a way it was exciting, yet at the same time, annoying. He'd barely gotten to talk to her before they'd squared off fighting.

Ike sighed and threw away the empty contents of his yogurt cup. He may have been a bit harsh by calling her a stupid adult. He'd been so quick to peg her as all the other adults here in the town in his agitation. He knew this wasn't fair. There was something about her that made him want to know who this woman was. Perhaps it was the fact that she had gotten out. The fact she had become free of this town and its inhabitants. Ike had to admit a certain amount of truth to that.

Coming to a halt, Ike found himself back at Stan's room. In his mental debates, he'd somehow wandered on autopilot and came back here. He paused, wondering what he should do. In truth, he was rather tired and did want to go back to sleep…but, where should he sleep? Shelly was in Stan's bed…the guys where on the couch. He thought fleetingly of taking Shelly's empty bed, but decided against it. Ike didn't want to give any ammunition that could cause another potential argument between him and the woman.

Ike glanced at the computer chair. He could sleep in that, but it would be painfully assed uncomfortable. Walking quietly back into the room, Ike glanced back to the bed. Shelly, in his absence, had shifted herself so she was now completely on the bed, her back facing him. Very carefully, Ike leaned over and picked up the Theology book on the end of the bed, and placed it on the computer chair.

Stretching and stifling a yawn, Ike finally gave in and carefully and quietly took the half of the bed Shelly hadn't claimed. He faced away from her, willing his mind to ease itself. It didn't help that his heart was racing. He knew it was physics, he knew all that scientific bullshit, but in the end, human nature was human nature. Ike just did his best to ignore it.

A murmur caused Ike's eyes to open again, and he stilled. It was hard to ignore something or someone when it or they made sounds. A shift in movement, a few noisy springs, an accidental graze and the next thing Ike knew, two arms had encircled his stomach and chest, and the other body was pressed against his back. Ike's breath caught as his mind went blank.

If Ike had thought his heart was racing before, then the damn thing was working overtime now. He could feel the tightening in his chest. His stomach was all a flop, and worse yet, he was getting aroused. Ike gritted his teeth and furrowed his brow. It had been so, so long ago since anything like this had happened. Yet his body remembered it like it was last week. He hated it so, for it brought back unwanted memories and feelings; both emotional and physical.

Maybe it was his eyes, or perhaps his face. Perhaps it was just the fact he was Canadian. Whatever the reason, Ike had always felt that he'd probably never have anything with anybody other than friendship. It was something he'd made himself believe, all those years ago. In doing so, he threw himself into his studies and held fast to friendships and school activities. He became involved in school sports, and eventually joined his school's Hockey team (Ike had to snort at this). Could he honestly help that he was just so good at it? Maybe it was the fact he threw himself into the sport, unlike the others. Whatever the reason, the team loved him for it, if not playfully harped on him for it.

All of this however, had come to a climactic shutdown at twelve. He'd burnt himself out of the protected shell he'd made for himself. He cried himself to sleep for months, knowing that no matter how successful he would become (because damn-it-all, he knew he would, no matter what) he'd be alone in that endeavor, and alone in his life. Kyle has tried to console him, telling him not to think like that.

Shortly after, he'd come around…but the whole process had cause another set of walls to be built. Ike's demeanor had changed. He'd decided to go out more, act out more like the kid he was suppose to be. The majority of people in the town already ostracized him in some way, shape or form, so he decided to start giving them a reason to. Mixing his years of suppression with a new resolve of giving the people what they sought, Ike developed a habit of sarcastic torts and pick-up lines. It had worked. Worked a little too well, as now it was so much of a habit, that when given the open end of any conversation, he could steer it in any direction he chose.

Yet now, these walls were shaking. Something new and unknown was tampering with them; as if coming out of no where and slamming against them. Yet instead of strengthening these walls, Ike was just more curious as to what it was that was actually getting to them. Perhaps even past them? Ike felt something he hadn't felt in a long while. It was curiosity, fear, amusement and determination. It was being presented with a new puzzle to solve, and one that contained a rather interesting challenge.

A gentle murmuring broke him from his trance-like thoughts once again. He was once again painfully aware of his situation, and was at a loss for what to do. However…however, he wanted to try something. Carefully, as much as possible, Ike shifted in the embrace he was in, until he was face to face with his would-be captor. That face had been contorted in harsh expression only hours earlier. Yet now, it was that of a gentle nature. Ike eyed her quietly, taking in what of her form he could without moving very much.

She was pretty average looking, though she could defiantly fall under attractive. Her hair was straight and long, though it stopped a little past her shoulders. Her face was plain, hardly any lines, of any kind. There were slight dark spots under her eyes. Ike knew those marks well; staying up late and not getting enough sleep. Perhaps she stayed up late and studied? Or perhaps she partied all night. He believed the first more, as the book ran briefly through his mind. Ike had to smile lightly at that.

The most noticeable thing however, had to be her lips. They were not too big, nor too small. They were full, a perfect tint of pink, and so very damn inviting. He bit his own lip. It would be so easy to just lean in…no one save he would ever know. Ike felt himself shift lightly, slowly closing the gap. What if she woke up? What if she did find out? What if she had a significant other? What if-

'_No! Stop, just…stop. You can't do this.' _

He was right. He couldn't just do that. He wanted to, so very badly, but he couldn't. The guilt would eat him alive, as it usually did when he did something wrong and tried to hide it. However, there was a part of him that wanted to abandon the guilt and be greedy and guilty. It was the part of him he'd repressed for so long. It didn't care what the consequences where; it didn't care what would come from the actions. All it wanted was satisfaction and results. And Ike was letting this part take over. Yet he wasn't going to give it exactly what it wanted; but something…perhaps even more depending how you look at it.

Ike waited. He waited for the right moment. He was eventually rewarded. Shelly had shifted her head ever so slightly up, and as she did, Ike shifted himself too. It was over in a matter of seconds, and for him it felt like hours. He was waiting for the negative, the repercussion. Yet it hadn't come.

He was slightly lightheaded after knowing this. His plan had worked. Ike had managed to shift closer to Shelly, and as a result, was now pressed against her; his face almost buried against her neck. He'd managed to shift an arm around her back, as well. The euphoria was sending him to heights he'd long sense left behind. He was drifting off, and he vaguely wondered how much more he could have gotten away with; but tossed that thought process aside.

His euphoric high was crashing, and he was getting very tired. The warm feeling that had spread throughout his body was fading away to only the physical warmth shared between him and her. The giddiness departed all too quickly, as he began to crash back down to reality. As soon as he woke up in the morning, it would all be over. All of this would be gone, and he would have given in to his weakness all for a few moments of shear need. He would be left with only the stinging memory of this to haunt him for however long it would last.

Ike closed his eyes tightly, and set his jaw, willing himself to try and calm down. However, no matter how hard he tried, the tears refused to be stopped. Instinctively, his grip around her tightened slightly, and he nuzzled against her neck. No protest came of it, nor at the moment did he care. It had been a long time since Ike had cried himself to sleep; over the very reason he had years before.

Never before had he felt so close, and yet so very far away, from what he longed for.

- X Ch 2 -

I'm pretty pleased at how this is turning out. Hope you're enjoying this interesting ride as well.


	3. The Screwed up Webs we Weave

The morning light broke over the horizon of the little mountain town of South Park, and everywhere residents who were not already awake where stirring. The sun lazily made its way higher into the sky with each passing moment; though one could only watch this phenomenon by watching the sun intently. Of course, watching the sun would be a hard thing to do.

As it was, everyone had there own reasons and ways of waking up. For some, it was the screeching of an alarm; a required practice, in order to keep their steady job and earn their living. For some lucky (or unlucky) children, their mothers would come and fetch them to get them ready for school so they could further their education. Others, however, woke up by routine or by choice. It's just how things were.

Yet some ways of waking up weren't very welcoming. Those who woke up due to their friends' pranks were not usually very happy about it. Being kicked out of bed by a spouse or bedmate was also a downer. Even the morning's light in one's face could be a negative waking option when one wishes to sleep in.

None of these, though, really compare to having your brother's best friend's dog wake you up by licking you in the face, multiple times, with a heinous amount of kibble scented slobber.

"Buh-AHH-Dammit Sparky!"

The dog just yapped happily, intent on continuing, but was denied further affection giving. The dog simple barked, and jumped off his master's bed, and ran back out of the room. He could be heard thumping his way down the stairs as he went.

Ike growled lightly to himself, wiping his face off with his sleeve. That certainly as hell hadn't been a great morning eye-opener. The youth stretched a moment, yawning, before falling back on the bed. He didn't go back to sleep though. Instead he lay there quietly, his eyes lazily gazing at the ceiling. He was aware that he was alone…which he had already counted on the previous night.

He was amusingly aware, however, that he didn't feel any pain or discomfort physically. This meant that his bedmate had in fact _not_ beaten the shit out of him. This was a plus. Yet, mentally, he was bummed. Well, more than bummed, but he wouldn't allow himself to feel more than that.

His further contemplation about said events was halted upon inhaling the enticing aroma of breakfast. Mrs. Marsh never ceased to make an undeniable morning meal, so it was only natural when the teen practically vaulted off the bed. He jogged out of the room and down the stairs, having only risked a quick glance towards Shelly's room (which had been converted to a guest bedroom when she had left), before reaching his destination.

"See, told you." Kyle grinned slyly to Stan, who just rolled his eyes and snorted.

Ike, ignoring his brother, made his way past them both, muttering something in Yiddish that Stan didn't know the meaning to.

"Good to see you up, dear. Here's a plate." Sharon handed the teen a plate as he came over to the stove.

"Thanks, Mrs. Marsh." Ike smiled lightly and turned to his selection.

Ike liked to believe he was a proud person. That is, proud of his many abilities, traits and amongst it all, heritages. He had embraced his donned Jewish religion at a young age; even delving into its culture, history and even the Hebrew language. Younger than that, he'd embraced his Canadian heritage, and still did. Sure, he loved where he lived and where he was now, but he still held a soft spot for his birth country.

Yet there were times, very few, but still very strong times…that the two conflicted. These were such awkward personal dilemmas that no one could really and truly help him with. The only help he could get during these times were unintentionally bias, for while there were enough Jews in South Park to talk to, there were no other Canadians.

So it was with heavy heart that there was one thing that he'd found, one silly, stupid little thing that he, at the tender age of six, found to be a horribly sick and twisted joke; and the only reason he would curse himself for being Jewish.

Loading up his plate with a satisfied smirk, he walked back over to the table and sat down; taking the spot Mr. Marsh had just vacated – going off to work.

Ike grabbed up a piece of his aforementioned anguish, his mouth already watering.

"Ike, what the hell is that?" Kyle sat his fork down and frowned.

Ike stared at his brother, the tiniest of smiles playing on his lips, and his eye's dancing with a hidden message as if to ask if his brother's intelligence was that of a rock. "It's Bacon."

"You _know_ you can't eat that."

"I can't help it! It's just…so…fucking delicious!" Ike exclaimed, and was met with two 'Language!' warnings. Ike mumbled an apology.

"Just this once! Come on!" Ike smiled to his brother, who in turn shook his head.

"Don't give me that. You're lucky I'm not already kicking your butt as it is. I know about your so called 'early Saturday morning practice sessions with Filmore' being a complete front."

Ike's eyes widened a little as he glared at Stan.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Ike looked slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry, Dude. It just slipped out one night." Stan gave the teen an apologetic smile, but Ike just grumbled.

"I've also recently come to find out that when Mom and Dad are out and let you order pizza, I know what toppings you get."

"Well, I'm not too happy about it either! It's not _my_ fault that people are stupid idiots that think Ham and Canadian bacon are the exact same thing, so I just get Ham and Bacon. . ."

Kyle growled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's beside the point, Ike! You know you're not supposed to eat any pork of any kind!"

"I know! I know, I know, I know…" Ike looked longingly at the meaty morsel. It was so close yet so far.

"Oh shit- the stove's on fire!"

Stan and Kyle both dropped their forks and turned to ascertain the offending flames. Ike just grinned widely, almost feeling tears form as the two had fallen for such a lame ass ploy. However, his victory was short lived, as his prize was claimed before he had even a chance to gloat.

"H-Hey!"

"I'm going out for a while, Mom. Kelly's in town and I talked with her about meeting her at the Café." Shelly walked past, munching on the claimed snack as she fished through the refrigerator.

"Ok, Hun. Be safe."

Shelly grabbed an Orange Juice and bid her mom, brother and Kyle a goodbye before she walked out. Though just before closing the door, the young woman caught Ike's stare. He'd been eyeing her the hold time, a plethora of emotions behind his slate blue gray eyes; though agitation was at the peek of it. She held his stare for a moment before, quiet deliberately, biting into a piece of bacon, and giving the tiniest of smirks. The door swung closed after that.

Unaware of his brother and Stan looking between them selves and back to himself, Ike's annoyed glare was broken upon hearing Stan's voice address him.

"…-anything happened last night?"

"Huh, what?" Ike turned to Stan.

"I asked if something…if anything happened last night?"

"Like?" Ike furrowed his brow, trying to understand what Stan was getting at. When the younger Marsh tilted his head towards the back door, Ike's eyes widened.

"No! Not like- no, nothing happened!" Ike was, well, he wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling, truthfully. Exasperated, yes, but amongst that, nervous, sad, anxious…a whole brood of emotions that could all fall under a broad umbrella term of 'what-the-fuckery.'

"Dude, chill. I was just wondering." Stan shrugged.

Ike remained silent throughout breakfast, quickly devouring what was left of his food and not looking anywhere other than that. Kyle and Stan shrugged it off to embarrassment. As Ike finished, he stood and dropped his plate lightly into the sink.

"I'm going over to Stark's." It was known that Stark's was meant as Stark's Pond.

Kyle looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I promised Filmore today that we'd get in some game practice."

"Now?"

"Now is as good time as any. Lehit." Ike made a swift exit.

After Ike had left the premises, Stan turned to his best friend.

"Do you remember being that hormonal at sixteen?"

"I remember _you_ being so… but you were more whiny than short nerved."

Stan snorted as he got up. "Oh Gee, thanks."

Kyle followed suit, a smirk with it. "Anytime."

- - -

"So, like, I'm totally thinking of giving in to Mark's little scheme for Thanksgiving. I mean, it would be totally hilarious."

"As long as you don't pull the same shit you did last time, yeah."

"Oh, you thought it was funny. I know you did."

"Still…Mark wasn't too happy to be upstaged like that."

"Well, duh. No man likes being upstaged by his girl. But what do I care? I've got Mark wrapped around my finger."

Shelly took a sip of her mocha latte and remained quiet. Her friend Kelly, who she'd met at school and made some weird sort of friendship with, was passing through town on her way to visit her boyfriend Mark at his parent's lodge somewhere in or around Aspen; Shelly wasn't sure.

"Speaking of men…"

Shelly glanced up, her expression reading a 'what?'

"So."

"So?"

"So… what is it?" Kelly broke out into a quirk little smirk-grin like look.

"What is what?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! Come on, tell me, tell me. Did you say 'Yes'?"

Shelly nearly chocked on her latte, but managed to keep most of the contents of the drink in the cup. She grabbed a napkin hastily and wiped herself off.

"Guess that's a no." Kelly bit her lip.

"I haven't said anything… and I don't want to even think about that right now. Aside from school, and just… that's one of the reason's I was so glad for the three month vacation!" Shelly lamented.

"Well, you're gonna have to think about it eventually, and obviously before you go back. He's gonna want to know when you get back."

"I know. I know, I know…" Shelly sighed, setting her cup down and running a hand through her hair.

"Why the fuck did he even ask me that? I mean…it makes no sense…we're not even…"

"In love? Psh, that's bullshit." Kelly sipped her own drink.

"Not what I was going to say, but there is that. I mean I care about him…sometimes…"

"He's a great fuck." Kelly smirked slyly.

"That's not even funny." Shelly could feel her irritation growing.

"I'm just saying, why not snag him now? If shit gets crazy later, then dump his ass. By then, maybe you'll have like, gotten enough out of him to not even have to bother with anyone else. Besides, do you honestly know when the hell anyone else will just waltz in and ask you to marry them?"

Shelly stared at her friend, with a mixture of anger and hurt. Kelly saw this and waved her hands.

"I'm not saying no one else every will, I'm just saying, like when? Ya know? You hardly mingle with anyone at school. You hardly go out to the clubs. I try to get you to go, but you're always in your room. It's only when you feel safe that you even try, and you never seen to have fun. Who's gonna want that?"

Shelly stood up abruptly, her hands hitting the table hard enough to make an audible bang. Kelly winced.

"Have fun in Aspen. I'll talk to you later."

Shelly turned and stalked off, ignoring her friends cries. Kelly could sometimes, without meaning to, just be so crass about things. Shelly could remember when she used to be like that, but had learned pretty quickly that's how you usually ended up without anyone to talk to.

What hurt the most was that Kelly was actually hitting pretty close to home. Shelly really didn't go out and associate with many people, apart from the friends she already had. Only a few times had she gone with Kelly to these clubs the perky blond always went to, but she never really enjoyed them. She always felt like she wasn't suppose to be there – that only those deemed worthy should be there, yet she was 'allowed' in, because she was a guest.

Yet, that wasn't all. Kelly had really sent her for a loop when she had brought up the whole 'who else' spiel. It made her sick, really. She didn't have anything truly going for her, and she was twenty-five for Christ's sake. She had a shitty part time job, half a Bachelor's degree - that wouldn't count for anything until it was complete, and she lived in a two bedroom apartment with a friend with whom she'd been in an alternating on-off relationship since meeting him.

The worst of it was that she just let it go on. Back and forth, on and off, between fights, and make-ups and drunken flurries; it always ended the same. It made her sick. She knew her twelve year old self would kick her ass for becoming such a pathetic pushover. She understood why she let it go on, which was truly ironic. It was painful to acknowledge, and he'd even told her himself in one of his drunken states.

'_You're just another worthless little white trash girl. You'll never make it above average. So I'm the best you've got. You need me.'_

Shelly clenched her fists and diverted her pace. She darted across the street, ignoring the honking of the cars. She just began running; not entirely sure where to. She just wanted to run, as fast as possible, for as long as she could. She needed peace. She needed quiet. What the hell had happened to the not-taking-your-shit girl she use to be? Where was she, and why did she leave?

She knew why. The girl she use to be was abusive, cruel and hateful. She beat up her brother, destroyed other people's things and lives, and didn't give a damn about anything. Over time, these actions caught up with her. Her teenage years hadn't gained her anything more than numerous fistfights and injuries. At one point, she'd really thought she had something special – but found out she was just being used. For the first time in her young life, instead of striking out with her fist, she'd turned and ran.

It had been Stan that found her after that, broken and hurt. He could have done any number of things to get back at her for all the torment she'd done to him. Instead, he just sat with her, hugging her. He never said a word. It was then that Shelly had truly come to see how much Stan really cared.

It was also after this in which Shelly became less violent. She was in fewer fights, and withdrew from most. She turned her attention towards school, and had gained much from it. She became closer with her brother, who in turn seemed to regain some sense of peace about himself that she didn't quiet understand.

In all of this, she'd lost the negative person she used to be, and thought she'd grown strong for it. Leaving South Park for Georgia State University had been the height of this. Yet, that was all false bravado. It was shortly after meeting Tyron, that this was proven. This mirror image of herself she created was cracked the first time he'd hit her. He'd apologized profusely, coming up with every excuse in the book.

This mirror image of herself split in two when it happened again.

The third time, it shattered.

Now, she was trapped. Trapped in a hell she had created herself. There were locks on every door and window, but she had the key. Yet, she stayed in this cage, because she felt she had to. He wasn't like that all of the time. He could be the most awesome person in the world at times. He hadn't ever hit her again after that last time, almost a year ago.

He'd been good, really good. Last time they'd been together, he had been gentle, and hadn't left too many marks.

She bowed her head and tried to run even faster.

- - -

"A little to the outside…going left…lining up, and… Nah-"

The object to which the speaker was trying to catch evaded him, and shot past him; making its goal.

"Dammit, I thought I had that one!"

"Sheya, right. I'm owning your ass today."

"Well, no shit, Sherlock. Of course I'm getting my ass owned by the Canadian."

Ike flipped off the other boy and skated lazily towards his friend.

"Well, out of ten, I did manage to block four. That's one better than last time."

"Dude, you just suck against my skills."

"Your skills are nothing more than a byproduct of your DNA."

"No matter how many stereotypical jokes you punt at me, you're not going to get any better without practice and help."

"And that's why I have you, my little Jewnadian." Filmore smiled widely, as Ike stuck his tongue out at the other boy.

Ike stretched and threw his Hockey stick towards the other, who grabbed it up.

"Well, your coach is taking a break." Ike rested his hands in his hoodie's link pocket, and began to lazily skate backwards.

"You know, I do envy you a little."

"Why?"

"Well, not for the Hockey thing, but more for…well, you on the ice. How do you do it?"

"Do what, exactly?" Ike raised an eyebrow towards his friend, as he dipped down, made a small turn and came back up.

"That. Right there. You're like…have you ever thought of being a professional ice skater?"

Ike snorted. "It did cross my mind, but I wouldn't want to."

"Ah…but you could be like…like Brian Boitano."

Ike shrugged. "He's cool and all, but I do this for fun and for relaxation. If I did it professionally, I'd lose the magic of that."

Filmore nodded. "Guess that makes some sense."

Ike took his hands from his pockets and smirked. He picked up his pace, ran a tight circle, and jumped, coming back down to land on one foot, and cutting back to make a sharp turn ending at his friend.

"You are such an ass, you know that?"

"I try." Ike grinned widely.

The two resumed their practice for another hour or so, until the two boys decided to call it quits. Filmore treaded off the ice, packing up his things, while Ike continued to lazily skate. Abruptly, Ike stopped and paused, looking down at the frozen ice. Filmore, noticing this, called out.

"Something on your mind, man?"

Ike looked up, then off to the side.

"Can I ask you something about Flora?"

Filmore raised an eyebrow as Ike mentioned the third member of their close nit group. "What about her?"

"Well…I was wonder- Oh, wait, first off are you guys on again or off again?"

"On again. She forgave me for forgetting her birthday."

Ike nodded absently. "When did you start…getting that feeling for Flora?"

Filmore paused in his packing, looking up at the sky, then back to his friend.

"Feelings or _feelings_?"

"Just feelings, thank you." Ike made a face. Though Filmore was his best friend, he didn't need to know _that_ about him. The other had to laugh at this.

"I think when we were eleven…or something. Maybe thirteen."

Ike nodded, looking down at the frozen water again, as if in thought.

"What was it like?"

Filmore tilted his head.

"Don't you already know that?"

Ike's face flushed lightly, but he turned away and scowled. Filmore cursed to himself.

"Sorry, man. I…sorry."

"No, it's cool. Eh, forget I said anything." Ike gave a half smile and slide back to skating lazily around.

Filmore nodded quietly, and went back to his own devices. Ike would eventually come around to him about whatever was up, so he needn't prod the other teen.

"I'll catch you around man."

"Later."

Ike watched his friend depart, still continuing to lazily skate around. What he'd said before was true; skating did help to ease and relax him. Something about the fluid rhythm and motion of grace across a solid surface seemed to work some kind of magic in its own way. It took him to another world entirely, where he could just get away from all the problems this one had. To anyone watching him like this, he'd look like he was in a trance, mesmerized by the patterns in the ice the skates where making.

A flash of color through the trees broke his trance, and he came back to the world he lived in. Stopping, he looked around. Frowning, and skating backwards just a little, the trees opened to reveal a figure sitting on the nearby bench. Well, more like hunched over, but still, Ike didn't recall seeing anyone there before when he and Filmore had been practicing.

Curiously, he skated towards the bench and person on it. He could tell by the rise and fall of the shoulders that this person was out of breath. Hearing the pants of the other as he came closer confirmed this. This person was obviously not a morning jogger. He stopped short, as recognition donned on him. He couldn't see the face, but the clothes and long chestnut hair spilling downwards was all he needed.

"So do you make it a habit to purposely piss people off?" Ike grunted.

Shelly was caught off-guard and looked up suddenly, her expression one of surprise. The annoyance Ike had previously vanished has his gaze caught hers; her eyes were red, as if she'd been crying…

"You alright?"

She hung her head again, and gave a short chuckle.

"Never better."

Ike shifted, not entirely sure what to do. He could do what Kyle always did for him, or vise versa, but he was weary to actually do it. So he remained standing on the ice.

"What are you doing here?" She spoke quietly, breaking the silence.

Ike had to bite back the sarcastic reply that just about slipped past his lips. Instead, he shrugged and looked off to the side. "Just, skating around."

"Ah."

"It helps relax me."

"Ah."

Again silence settled over them. When it seemed neither of them was going to be the first to speak, Ike shoved his hands into his pockets, and pushed forward. He only skated an inch or two, before leaving the lake and trampling across the snow. He quietly sat on the other end of the bench, leaning back, and slouching slightly into the seat. He cast a sideways glance to the woman.

"Most people don't cry when they're 'never better'." He muttered.

"I'm not 'most people'."

"Well, no shit."

Shelly clenched her fists as they rested on top her knees. She was about to snap out a reply, but was thwarted in her action.

"You're better than 'most people.'" It was out of his mouth before he had a chance to realize what he'd said.

Momentarily stunned, Shelly felt her face heat for a moment, until her anger came back, and she jerked up, glaring at the boy.

"How in the hell would you know?! You barely know who the hell I am. Haven't you heard what I use to be like? What I use to do to my own brother?"

"So what if you beat on your brother years ago. Every older Sister or Brother beats on their younger siblings at some point. Shit, I got pelted through windows. Doesn't make my brother evil, or make me love him any less."

Shelly turned away.

"You're right. I _don't _know you. I can however see you're a lot better of a person than the majority of the people in this town."

"How can you-"

"Goddamnit."

Shelly sat up, fully intent on verbally assaulting this kid yet again, but stopped in her quest as she noticed he'd already gotten up and was now in front of her.

"Look…" He glanced off to the side, his face moving from slight agitation to calmness. "Something has obviously upset you. For that, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come over here and make you even more pissed off."

Shelly felt her body loosen up from its tense state. Her anger was ebbing, and now her curiosity was being peeked.

"I was just…hoping to try and…" He shrugged. "Make you feel better. You're right. I don't know you."

Shelly just remained silent as she listened to his little monologue.

"I _would_ like to know you." He gave her a half smile.

"Why?" She tilted her head, ever so slightly.

Again, Ike shrugged. "You seem like a fun person."

She grunted, but with a hint of a laugh.

"I haven't been very fun for you. If anything, I've been grating on your every nerve." She grinned lightly.

"As I have with yours I'm sure." A wide, slightly proud grin crossed his face.

Shelly leaned back in her seat, casting her gaze towards the snow covered ground, and the sidewalk before her. She idly glanced over the ice skates Ike was wearing. With a small huff, and a smaller smile, Shelly picked herself up off the bench; causing Ike to step back a little.

"I'm a little tired. I'm going to head home." She ran a hand through her hair. After a moment, she gave him a light smile. "Thanks."

Ike gave her a questioning look.

"For making me feel better, awkwardly enough."

It took a moment for the words to register, but when they had, Ike smiled back.

Shelly turned and began to walk off. She gave a half wave, without looking back. "See you around, Canadian."

Ike pouted lightly. "I _have_ a name you know."

Shelly turned slightly, stopping briefly. "Do you now?" The smile still hadn't left.

"It's Ike. Try using it."

Shelly grinned at that, and turned back around to continue her way home.

"I'll see what I can do."

- X Ch 3 -

I had a lot more planned for this chapter, but had already hit 14 pages. So, all that will go into the next chapter. Hope you guys have enjoyed this craziness thus far. Side note: Lehit is a shortened slang version of Lehitra'ot. The first simply implies 'Later, Dude!" whereas the other is a more formal "See you." As I go on, more Hebrew and Yiddish will show up.


	4. Starving Tomorrow to Live for Tonight

"So where do you want to go?" A short pause.

"Nah, I saw it already." Another pause as a shirt was tossed into the air.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry too. Maybe we can just go get some munchies?"

The figured paced his room, intent on finding the correct shirt for his outing. He finally settled on one and began to slip awkwardly into it as he held his cell phone with his mouth.

"Hawd Hown."

"Ok, sorry, was getting my shirt on." The boy laughed. "I'm sure you would, babe, but then I'd been so cold. Would you warm me up?"

Another burst of laughter which lasted longer, but finally died down.

"Ok, ok, I'm ready to go, so I'll be over in a few minute. See ya." And with that his phone conversation ended.

Surveying the room one last time, he went over a mental checklist of items he made sure to bring: cell phone, keys, wallet, wallet _with money_, duh, comb…

'_Bottle of water.'_

Nodding to himself, the young man left his room while closing the door behind him and made his way downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Going out again tonight, bubbie?" A woman's voice greeted him as he fished through the refrigerator for his prize.

"Yeah, we're going to meet up with the guys and head over to Benny's or maybe Shakey's pizza." Kyle claimed his water bottle and turned to his mother.

"Well, keep an eye on the time, hun. Just make sure you don't forget what tomorrow is."

"I know, mom, and if I'm still out after midnight, I promise I will make damn sure not to eat or drink anything." He spoke with a light smile.

"Alright, then you boys have fun then." Kyle gave his mother a quick kiss goodbye, before taking off, briefly tramping up the stairs and knocking on his brother's door.

"Open up, we're going now!" Kyle called out. He heard the muffled reply of 'One sec', but opened his brother's door anyway.

It was very easy to tell the two Broflovski brothers' rooms apart – almost like the difference of night and day, yet probably not in the way one would expect. Kyle's room was usually clean, with a little mess here and there; however his walls were adorned with music bands and posters of famous actors and actresses and music stars the young man loved. He still had his Einstein poster up, with maybe one or two more posters of the like, but that was about it.

On the other hand, his brother's room was almost always a mess. Clothes were always abundant either on the floor, or on his bed. Books were scattered everywhere; titles and types from the most outrageous fiction classics, to the most thought provoking involving religious and scientific documents Kyle could think of. The posters adoring the youth's walls were almost all dealing either with religion, science, politics or making fun of them. Only a couple of posters stood out, those including a few bands Kyle didn't care for - some Tencho something or other.

"You do know Mom's going to get on to you again for this mess."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll worry about that later. I can't find…where the hell did I throw it?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow as the kid tore through piles of cloths and other odds and ends in his hunt for his missing treasure. Growling lightly, the boy swung around and turned off his stereo.

"Call my cell phone." Ike looked over at Kyle.

"You're hopeless." Kyle shook his head, but complied with the other anyway. After a moment of quiet, a song began playing, though slightly muffled.

_"They were here first…Mmm whacha say, Mmm that you only meant well…well of course you did…Mmm whacha say…Mmm that it's all for the best…"_

"Ah!" Practically diving towards a pile of clothes on the floor, Ike dug through them until grabbing up his phone. Kyle hung his up.

"Why, again, do you have such an old song as a ring tone? More than that, why the hell is _that_ song _my_ ring tone?"

"First off, it's a classic. Secondly, it's my universal one. I'm putting together a list of specialized ring tones for all my contacts; which I'll do all at once."

Kyle rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Whatever, are you ready?"

Ike stuck his cell phone in his jeans pocket, and paused a moment, as if in thought. "Yeah…I'm good."

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here."

Kyle pulled away from the door frame and went down the stairs, Ike trailing in his wake. Kyle briefly gave a 'Later' to his father in the living room before the two boys left the house.

"So what are you and Stan doing?" The younger questioned once they were a short distance away from the house.

"We're meeting up with Kenny and Cartman, and probably going to either Benny's or Shakey's pizza. After than, I dunno."

"Mmm."

"I'll call you when I start heading back home, or whatever. Just make sure you hear it this time."

"Alright."

The two feel into a short silence as they approached the Marsh residence. Kyle shuffled up to the front door as Ike just hung back on the sidewalk. The younger brother's gaze idly swept across the house's exterior. He was aware of his brother talking with Stan, but wasn't paying attention. His gaze had lighted upon the upper right window of the house. The light was on.

"Hn."

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here and over to some food. I'm starting to get a bit hungrier and I plan to stuff my face so I don't have to worry about tomorrow!" Kyle exclaimed.

"I do not envy you for that, Dude. Seriously, I understand why you do it, but it doesn't make it suck any less."

"Tell me about it. Ike, come on, let's go. You're holding us up, here."

Ike broke out of the trance he hadn't been aware he'd been in. He frowned lightly, his mind already made up.

"Go on ahead, I forgot something at home."

"Dude, I asked you if you had everything!"

"Yeah, I know, but, it slipped my mind. Besides, we're only going to split up after another couple of blocks anyway."

Kyle audibly huffed, throwing Stan a look. Stan just smirked and shrugged.

"I know that, it's just, I don't-"

"Like me wandering around town after dark, I know, Akhi." Ike tilted his head, his posture slightly slumped back, but it was only to cast attention away from the small smile he gave.

Though Kyle could sometimes be an overly protective brother, Ike had to merit that he did feel pretty good knowing how much the older boy really looked out for him. Ike could still clearly remember, despite being so young, the times in which Kyle kept him at arms length and was hesitant to accept him. Now it was hard just to pry him off.

Kyle sighed lightly and shifted. Anytime his brother started throwing out words or phrases in either Yiddish or Hebrew, he knew the kid was being open and honest. It was his little way of showing a part of himself he kept hidden from most.

"Alright. Just be safe, and send me a text when you get there."

"Will do."

"Have fun while you can; no food or drinks after midnight!"

"Same to you." Ike grinned back, and gave a short wave as the two older boys turned and began off. Ike turned around and took a few slow short steps. Once he was sure Kyle and Stan were down far enough, and the two preoccupied with each other's conversation, Ike turned in place and made his way near the side of the house. Glancing around the ground, Ike spied what he was looking for and grinned widely.

'_I must be crazy for doing this, but, here goes nothing.'_

- - - -

'-that is of course not to say, that the theory be ruled out, but merely set in perspective of its relative nature. Each piece must be examined as a single unit, before it can be seen as a whole. This will force ourselves to see the relationships that each belief creates with one another; and each law that governs that sect-'

Shelly leaned her head back against her bed's headrest, causing a small thumping to issue as a result.

"'Take a class of Theology' I said. 'It'll help with the minor in Sociology' I said.'"

She noted the page she was on, and then promptly tossed the book lightly down on the end of her bed. Shuffling down, Shelly laid back on her pillow as she brought her hands to her face.

"Would a C plus really be that bad?"

She contemplated this as she crossed her arms; one still slung over her eyes to block out the light. When she had gotten back home, Shelly had been content to just sit and watch a few movies with her parents. Halfway through the movie, the main character had some sort of fanatical speech about god and religion and how it was either all or nothing. This had perked her curiosity; so after the movie had ended, Shelly had ventured to her room to dig into her Theology book. She had been reading the book ever since, and it was now pushing nine.

Taking a breather, Shelly was content to just lye there the rest of the night, and let the world be drowned out and fade away. However, that proved difficult to do when the world decided to remind you it was there. The annoying tapping sound she'd here every few seconds was refusing to go away.

Sitting up, Shelly looked around, trying to pinpoint this little problem. Another tap, and she'd come to realize something was hitting her window. To her dismay another tap came, and finally she got up to see what the hell was hitting her window. Maybe it was a tree branch, or a loose piece of the window itself.

Opening the window, Shelly leaned out a bit, and was met with a not so kind smack to her forehead.

"Fucking Hell!"

"Shit! I'm Sorry!"

Growling, rubbing at her forehead where something had smacker her, Shelly's vehement gaze fell down to the ground below.

"Ike? The fuck are you doing?!"

"Getting your attention."

"Better ways of doing that, asshole."

"Sorry, but hey, it worked, right?" Ike grinned widely, and chuckled a little.

"But seriously…" He continued on before the other could reply. "What are you doing?"

"So you randomly come to pelt rocks at me, to ask me what I'm doing. Why?"

"I'm a curious party." A grin.

"I'm reading."

"Then quit reading and come down."

"You want your ass kicked that badly, do you?" Despite her annoyance, Shelly couldn't help but grin at her comment.

"I want you to come with me."

"I'm busy."

"Bullshit, you can read anytime. Come with me, and I'll make it worth your while."

Shelly paused. What was this kid getting at? She huffed lightly. He did have a point. She could read later. Then again, was this some kind of stupid ploy?

"Why should I?"

"It'll be fun!"

"That's not good enough."

Ike grunted and frowned. This chick was every bit of stubborn. Ike grinned. Of course, so was he.

"Let's call it my way of making you feel better; a real honest way, not some cheap cop-out."

Shelly blinked in surprise. Was he still thinking about earlier? Her slightly stunned state and hesitate reply gave Ike another fortified reason.

"I said before that I would like to get to know you. So give me that chance."

Shelly was silent for a moment before she turned away from the window, wordlessly. Ike tilted his head, unsure of what exactly had happened. He'd thought his reasons where good enough. His train of thought was interrupted as Shelly came back to the window, and proceeded to close it.

"Hn." Ike frowned, and his stance sagged a little. He remained still a moment, hesitant to leave. He frowned slightly further. In his insistence to get her to join him, he'd subconsciously built up her going along with him.

A sudden darkness overtook the spot he was standing, and peering up, he looked back to her window only to notice she'd turned her light off. A shiver of something raced down through his body. He wasn't sure exactly what it was more of: hurt or anger. If she didn't want to go, she could have just said 'No.' Gritting his teeth, Ike turned and began to stomp off back around to the front of the house, and onward further.

Upon coming out front, he stopped as he heard the front door open. For only a second, he was nervous about it being either Sharon or Randy – perhaps taking out the trash. Yet this feeling grew from nervousness to excitement upon seeing who it was.

"So is that how you ask every girl out?" Shelly smirked, crossing her arms as she came up to him.

"Only the really bitchy ones." His quick tort wasn't much of one, as he couldn't keep what he felt had to be the stupidest smile from breaking across his face.

Shelly just huffed lightly, stopping as she reached him. For a moment, she couldn't help but look him up and down. His attire was everything but like what he'd been wearing earlier on. His pants, for one thing, had more buckles and chains than she'd seen at any men's clothing department store. Were those glow sticks running throughout them as well? His shirt appeared somewhat plain; black with intricate white designs all over it. A black long sleeved hooded jacket, half zipped, finished the ensemble.

Tilting her head, Shelly reached up, and lightly fingered at the necklace the boy was sporting. She'd seen him wearing it the other day as well.

"Star of David. That's nice. Simple, but nice."

Ike had frozen slightly when Shelly had idly handled his necklace, but relaxed at the softness of her voice.

"Yeah. It was one of the first things I ever truly bought on my own. I think I was six, maybe seven."

"It looks brand new." Shelly let it go lightly.

"It's Stainless Steal. Shit lasts forever. The chain, however, I'm always changing." Ike began walking, Shelly followed.

"So where is it you're dragging me to?" She prodded.

"You'll see. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

- - - -

"Surprise, Surprise. It's a club." Shelly stared at the building before her, her tone less than enthusiastic.

"No, not _a_ club; _The_ Club, and before you think of bailing, just give it a shot."

"One shot. No promises."

"I'll make you one then. I promise you'll love it." Ike smiled.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to make promises you can't keep?"

"She did." Ike started forward, before suddenly stopping. "Oh, right." Fishing into a pocket, Ike pulled out what appeared to Shelly like a few wrist bands. He slipped a few onto his wrist, then turned and slipped a black one onto Shelly's own wrist.

"All set! Let's go have some fun!" He gave her a wide smile.

Before Shelly could question him further about the new addition to her person, she felt the other take hold of her hand and pull her forward. Be it the idea of going to a new place she'd never been, or maybe even the unexpected contact of the handhold, for whatever reason, Shelly felt her heart suddenly dance.

A moment later and Shelly was greeted to the sight of numerous people dancing, the smell of perspiration mixed with smoke and who knew what else, and the sound of the most body rocking techno she could think of.

It was an Underground Techno Rave.

Stunned by the amount of energy she was being bombarded with, Shelly let herself be lead through the crowds as she took in the sights, sounds and unfortunately the smells. Hopefully that would pan out as the night progressed. At some point it crossed her mind that almost all of these people looked to be around her age range; if not a little older or younger. Would anyone she knew be here?

She was brought out of her musings when she abruptly came to a halt, and just about crashed into her would be host. Looking to the youth, she noticed him talking with a guy that had more muscles than any guy she'd known. The man simply turned to the side and pointed off to something. Shelly furrowed her brow, unsure of exactly what was going on.

Her company turned to give her a smile, before motioning with a tilt of the head that they were once again moving along. They soon made it past the intense tangle of bodies, and Shelly felt a little more at ease. There were large booths along the walls, and tables with chairs further out, before the dance floor started. It seemed however, Ike already had a favorite spot, as they were making a beeline for it. It was a corner booth – made semi-circle for a large group of people, and was probably in the darkest corner of the whole club.

It was also already occupied by four people.

"Scoot the fuck over, Kinder."

"Fuck you, Jew'den."

Despite Kinder's words, the other boy did indeed move over to let Ike and Shelly fit into the booth, though it was a close fit.

"Jew'den?" Shelly raised an eyebrow.

"Funny story, really-"

"You've got to be kidding me. You did _not_ just bring in someone _Pink_." Shelly turned to the voice, which had come from the only other woman at the table. She was a little on the heavy side, but not so overly so that it pulled away from her attractiveness – or what was showing through at least.

"Something wrong with pink?" Shelly shot the other a glare. She didn't know what the hell to expect, hadn't been told a damn thing about where she was going, and not five minutes into being here, someone is giving her shit about the color of her shirt?

"Ah, 'Retta, that's my fault. I didn't exactly tell her where we were coming-"

"So not fucking cool, man."

Shelly slipped out of the booth and stood, the anger quiet apparent on her face.

"Wait-What are-" Ike started to get up, but was stopped as Shelly threw a harsh gaze at him. He stopped in his attempt, but his expression gave away his worry to her leaving.

"If I ditch the pink, will you be fucking happy?" Shelly turned back to the aforementioned 'Retta.

The only response the other gave was a look that seemed to challenge how Shelly would go about doing so. Wordlessly, Shelly removed her pink sweater. She was now actually thankful she'd been too lazy to remove her white night shirt, and had instead just thrown on the pink sweater before. 'Retta gave a half nod, as if approving of the change. Turning back towards Ike, Shelly had caught the sound of his light gasp when she'd made to remove her top. Even in the dim light she could make out the hint of a blush creeping along the boy's face. Grunting, she threw her sweater in his face.

"Move the hell over." Shelly mumbled as she took her spot again. As she sat back down, a young woman came up over to the booth.

"Refills on those coffees for ya?" She questioned the four. They all nodded. As the lady began to pour them each a new cup, she turned to her table's new additions.

"What can I getcha, sweetie?" She beamed.

Ike put the sweater down next to him and began listing off a few drinks and a few items of food. When he was satisfied, he turned towards Shelly. "Get whatever you want."

"Ah…" Shelly had no idea what they had here. She briefly thought of ordering a soda like Ike had, but decided against it. Why not kick back and go with something a bit more exotic? Mixed drinks were always nice, so she picked the first one to cross her mind.

"White Russian?"

"Ok, that times three?"

"There's a three drink minimum if you get liquor based drinks; two drink minimum for beers." Ike explained to Shelly's confusion.

"Oh, ok… then make the other two a Pina Colada and…a… Strawberry-Mango Daiquiri."

"You got it." The girl walked off.

Shelly turned back to Ike, and gave him a confused expression. "A Techno Rave Restaurant?"

Ike laughed lightly. "Not quiet. You get drinks of course, at any club, but the food isn't anything other than simple muchie food. You get pretty thirsty and hungry after dancing for hours. So they worked that in. It was a pretty big hit."

"Guess so."

"Anyway, this is way overdue- Shelly, these are my booth-mates here; guys, this is Shelly Marsh. She's my company tonight- a family friend, so to speak."

The four others merely gave a nod or short reply. Shelly in turn gave a small 'Hey.'

"This is Red, 'Retta, Alto and Kinder." Ike pointed out each as he named them off.

"Why does Marsh sound familiar?" Red set down his coffee, looking over to Alto.

"Raven."

"Oh, right, forgot that was his name."

"Who gives a shit, anyway?" Kinder snorted, stamping out the butt of his cigarette with a little more force than necessary. "Just another pussy ass bitch-whipped-"

"Finish that sentence. Fucking do it." Ike narrowed his eyes, almost growling at the other boy his age.

"Is this about Stan?" Shelly asked. Having been quietly wondering what they'd been going on about, she'd taken a shot in the dark, and figured it had something to do with her brother; for he was the only 'Marsh' they could possibly be referring to.

"A long time ago he was briefly involved with us. Very brief. After that, we didn't see much of him; maybe shared less than a few conversations at most. That's it." 'Retta replied, following it by taking a long drag from her cigarette holder.

The drinks soon arrived, along with the various snacks Ike had ordered. Shelly started with her Pina Colada; and was rather impressed by it. She sat quietly, content at watching everyone. She had to admit, she was slowly getting into the atmosphere of the place. The music was pretty good too; a mix of new and old. There were so many people up there dancing and being carefree and overall looked as if they were having the time of their lives.

It would be nice to just let go; for once. To just let go and be free of everything, even if for one night.

A gentle touch on her shoulder brought her gaze away from the crowd and back towards the teen. Understanding what he was implying, Shelly got up and let him slip by. As she made to sit back down, however, she felt him take her arm lightly.

"Come on." He grinned.

"What?" She swallowed, not exactly sure why she suddenly felt slightly nervous.

"Dance with me."

It could have just been the lighting, or perhaps just that she was more at ease with the kid, but for whatever reason, the way he'd said it, she'd been unable to say no, even though she'd wanted to. Instead, she was pulled into the mass, and eventually, a small area slightly less occupied.

They stopped, and then moved again, only this time it was moving to the repetitious beat of the thundering music overhead. It took Shelly some time to get use to; a bit nervous that she wasn't exactly very good at what she was doing. However, realizing no one else was paying any attention to her, and Ike only encouraging her to 'get more into it', she gave in, and began to follow along with the music and his own movements.

She lost track of time as the night went on. Back and forth they went; between drinks and dancing. Slowly, she began to let go of all her worries and troubles. Shelly cast away her doubts and fears. She let the music consume her, and let her partner lead her. She laughed, letting an unknown happiness she didn't know she'd had come to life. After all this time, she was finally given a night to break away.

Shelly was free.

- - - -

"Pick up, dammit." A grunt of frustration. After a moment, the ringing stopped and an ear piercing laughter filled the receiver. Shouts of "_No!_" and _"Don't you dare!_" were mixed in the background of the recorded message.

"_This is Ike, but before you leave a message, I just found out my brother's _BEEEEEEP"

"God dammit Ike, I told you to erase that! I also told you to answer your phone! Gah, it's already after three, so I'm staying over at Stan's. Just let mom know."

Kyle snapped his phone closed, muttering as he pocketed it. Stan and Kenny shared a laugh, as Kyle just stewed lightly, shuffling his way back over to the group.

"You're so lucky to not have a teenager for a sibling." Kyle ran a hand through his hair, under his hat.

"Che', yea, and you're so lucky to _be_ the older sibling. Still, could be worse, could be the Middle like Kenny."

"Shit, don't even joke 'bout that." Kenny punched Stan in the shoulder, though there was no heat to it.

"Pft, as if having brothers or sisters is all that great anyway." Cartman snorted. "Being an only child is the best thing ever."

"You just like it because you don't know what having one is like; nor would you care for any of your mom's attention pulled away from you." Kyle shot back, smirked.

"Shut up, Jew-Rat."

The boys bantered back and forth as they headed home. After a while, Kenny and Cartman went their own separate ways, leaving Kyle and Stan behind. It wasn't all too long before both boys made it back to the Marsh residence, and quietly proceeded inside and up to Stan's room. The boys quietly settled themselves for bed, Stan already slipping under his covers, while Kyle had taken over the other's computer.

"Just turn the monitor off when you're done. I'm downloading some stuff, and it's gonna take a while."

"Yeah, sure."

Stan shifted in his spot. Their earlier conversation about siblings had stirred something up in his mind.

"You know, Shelly's only been here a little over a week…not really long enough for anything really, but for some reason, I feel like something's wrong. Like, there's something she's not telling us. I dunno, maybe I'm being too paranoid."

"Maybe, maybe not. I mean, she's not going to just come out and tell you every single detail of her life over at GU. I'm sure if there's something wrong, or important, she'd tell you. Besides, like you said, it's only been just over a week. How long is she staying; three months?"

"Yeah, until right after New Years."

"I wouldn't worry about it for now, then. For all you know, it could just be something really simple. Maybe it's the stress from college; maybe she doesn't get to just relax enough. Hell, could just be a dumb boy problem. No offense dude, but I remember Shelly having trouble with boyfriends."

"None taken. It's true anyway, though after…" Stan trailed off, both in part of nothing wanting to go into the matter further and due to actually being genuinely tired.

Kyle cleared his throat and stood quietly, turning off the monitor.

"How 'bout we just get some sleep? Worry about things as they come, and not before?"

"Sounds like a plan." Stan muttered, slightly shifting over. "What would I do without you, man?" He smirked into his pillow.

"Kill yourself worrying over useless shit, for starters." Kyle chuckled as he made his way across the room, slipping into his usual spot, yawning as he buried into the pillows.

"Yeah, probably."

- - - - -

Though it was technically pushing the hours into the early morning, the sky was still a dark sea of black, dotted with thousands of tiny shimmering lights. This time of morning also held a silence that seemed almost palpable and its stillness just as thick.

Strong though it was, it didn't stop the only two individuals awake on the sidewalk from carrying on with their conversation. In fact, they exploited the silence of the night and that they were the only ones around with silly antics and randomly shouted phrases.

Over time, the antics grew shorter and died down. The shouts grew quieter. Their strides even became slower, as they were beginning to near the end of their destination.

"Hmm." A soft chuckle.

"What? Still laughing at my awesomely funny stories?"

"No actually. I was just thinking."

"About?" The younger pried.

"You kept your promise." A small merriment danced through the woman's eyes.

"What kind of person would I be if I hadn't?" He returned it in full with his own.

"In all seriousness, it's been so long since I've been able to just… let go like that." She let out a long contented sigh. "It felt really great."

"I'm sure it did. Just being able to let all that weight slip off you; it had to feel really great."

"That's honestly the first time I've ever had any fun, or anything like that at a club outing."

"Seriously?" Ike was a little surprised at this.

"Yeah. My friend Kelly's tried to take me out before to her idea of awesome clubs, but I never felt right being there. I never had any fun. It was horrible."

"I feel pretty damn privileged then, to have had you come with me, _and_ enjoy it."

"As you should." Shelly smiled.

The two continued the rest of the walk in silence; though it was a comfortable one. Only when they stopped, did they find their voices.

"Thank you. I really had a great time. It was something I needed, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Think I'd be able to get you to go with me again next week?"

Shelly paused, thinking a moment. It was purely show, for she already knew she was going to say 'yes' had he asked her this very thing.

"I guess so." She smirked, as she began towards her house. "Have a good night."

Before Ike could even process what he was doing, he'd reached out and taken hold of her arm. Though it was gentle, it was enough to cause her to stop her retreat.

"I, uh…" His mind went blank.

Why had he done such a stupid thing? He couldn't think up a legitimate response to this. She had to go, so she could sleep. He had to go, so he could too. Yet, he didn't want to go, and didn't want to leave. He wanted to just stand here and exist like this, with her standing right there before him. It was ludicrous.

His gaze dropped slightly, for only a second; but it was all he needed. An answer; or rather a legitimate excuse to his actions, presented itself.

"I need this back." He smiled dumbly, pointing out the black band that adorned her wrist.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'd completely forgotten."

"Nah, it's cool." He shrugged it off, and as if in slow motion, delicately removed the band from her wrist. Even after getting the band off, his hand still lingered longer than necessary. Eventually, he found the ability to force himself to left go, and take a half step back.

"Heh, better let you go now, so you can go to sleep and dream of how awesome tonight was, and how much more awesome next time will be." Ike gave a cheesy smile, and waggled his brows lightly.

Shelly looked down at her shoes, and shook one of her feet lightly.

"Hey, careful, you're spilling Ego all over the place." She gave a smirk as she looked back up, and turned back, this time making her retreat successfully.

Ike stood glued to the spot, and only after she'd disappeared into the house, did he find himself capable of movement again. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd held, Ike made his way home with an air of an unknown blissful ignorance he'd almost forgotten. Getting inside and up to his room, the youth quickly rid his bed of all obstacles before collapsing into it.

Lazily, he rolled back and forth, discarding clothes and eventually making his way under his covers. He buried himself deep into the warm comforts of his bed and pillow; even clutching onto one of his three extra pillows closely. He wanted to fall asleep as soon as possible, while he was still in this state of contented bliss. If he were to stay awake too long, he knew it would come crashing down; and he'd go from ignorantly blissful to emotional wreak.

He got his wish, and slipped off under his euphoric happiness. However, his dreams were not so kind, and ever so lovingly plagued his mind with false hopes and fake promises of such wonderful things that could possible never be. It made for dangerous subconscious stirrings. It made him desire. It made him lust.

It made him hope.

~ X Ch 4 ~

Akhi(or Achi) roughly is 'My brother.'

Hope you are enjoying this so far! It's been a blast writing this! The way this chapter turned out was a bit different from my original intent; but that's why I love it all the more.

Anywho, feel free to let me know if this is really intriguing you guys. I have a few more ideas/side-stories/one shots in the planning, and want to see how many people like the Ike/Shelly pairing.


End file.
